leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Draven/SkinsFaitsDivers
Skins Draven OriginalSkin.jpg| Draven FaucheurSkin.jpg| |06-Jun-2012}} Draven GladiateurSkin.jpg| |25-Mar-2013}} Draven PrimeTimeSkin.jpg| |21-Juin-2014}} Lulu moLulusqueSkin.jpg| |Date Inconnue}} Draven ChasseurdeBêtesSkin.jpg| |04-Fév–2016}} Draven Draven.jpg| |01-Avr–2016}} Faits Divers Développement * Draven a été conçu par Volty. * En vieil anglais le nom de Draven signifie chasseur. ** Au cours du développement, pour rire, les armes de Draven étaient dénommées "Noxian Double Axe'erang Chucks" par Volty. * Son personnage a été conçu comme un personnage type de la WWE. ** Son personnage entier a été inspiré de la citation "Bienvenue dans League of Draven !" * Les effets visuels pour l'écran de connexion de Draven ont été faits par Anthony Possobon. Doubleurs * Anglais: Erik Braa * Français: Paul Borne Histoire * L'unique design des haches de Draven est attribué à son désir d'être pris d'une façon non-traditionnelle pour tout son équipement, et aussi pour montrer ses façons inhabituelles de les manier et de les brandir. Général * Draven est l'un des 11 champions qui ne possède pas une seule compétence qui évolue avec de l'AP, avec , , , , , , , , et . * La danse de Draven est la Danse du Feu. ** C'est aussi la première danse à voir son champion parler en même temps qu'il danse. ** Cette danse est partagée avec . * L'apparence et le nom de Draven sont une référence à de la série . * Quand Draven utilise ou , il prend la posture . ** Quand Draven prend la pose, il pointe respectivement vers sa base ou vers son point de téléportation. *Les tendances de Draven comme un bourreau sont similaires à deux bourreaux de la vrai vie : ** Souflikar, un bourreau turc, qui remettait en cause le destin de ses futures victimes en les défiant à une course. Si le condamné gagnait, sa sentence se voyait allégée au bannissement. S'il perdait, il se faisait étrangler sur place et son corps était jeté dans la rivière. ** Richard Brandon, un bourreau anglais d'une famille de bourreau, qui excitait la foule en tuant ses victimes d'un seul coup. * Un Draven peut attraper la d'un autre Draven. * L'animation de mort de Draven est probablement une référence à la fin énigmatique de Cowboy Bebop dans lequel le personnage principal fait le même mouvement de doigt de pistolet que Draven et dit "bang" avant de tomber, ce que Draven reproduit avec un mouvement de pouce-marteau. * Draven et son frère, , on exactement la même vitesse d'attaque et la même échelle de progression de cette vitesse. * Dans le patch 3.9, la difficulté de Draven a augmenté de 60 à 100, faisant de lui le quatrième et le seul champion non-mage avec une difficulté de 100, avec , et . Depuis, sa difficulté est tombée à 80. * Draven a gagné le Game FAQ's Character Battle IX Contest. * Draven est le seul champion à avoir deux animations différentes pour ses coups critiques, une pour une attaque de son bras droit, et une pour une attaque de son bras gauche. Citations * Draven est le premier champion à avoir des citations avec le ou la . ** Alors que Draven est le premier à avoir des citations, est le premier à avoir des animations avec ces mêmes sorts. * Draven est le premier champion à avoir une citation spéciale avec lui-même (en attrapant des haches ennemies), suivi par . * La citation de Draven "'Yoink'", quand il attrape des haches ennemies, est probablement une référence à une ligne mémétique des . * Sa citation "'Bienvenue dans League of Draven'" est devenue une mémétique dans les bases des joueurs, plus communément représentée quand une image est modifiée pour y afficher la tête de Draven à la place de la figure des autres champions. * Draven partage une citation avec : "'Let's do this !'". * Draven partage une citation avec : "'Man, I'm Good !'". * Draven partage une citation avec et : "'Too easy'". * Draven possède trois spéciales citations seulement en italien en référence au film Gladiateur : ** "'Al mio segnale, scatenate Draven!'" ('A mon signal, libérez Draven !') ** "'Date a Draven ciò che è Draven... e anche tutto il resto!'" ('Il faut rendre à Draven ce qui est à Draven... et tout le reste !') *** Ceci est une référence à une citation attribuée à Jésus-Christ "Render unto Ceasar the things that are Ceasar's" ('Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César" ** "'Ciò che Draven fa in vita, riecheggia nell'eternità... già.'" * Il partage ce thème avec et . * Prime Time Draven est auto-conscient de sa propre existence dans un jeu vidéo, ce qi en fait le premier skin créé exprès pour casser le quatrième mur. ** Ce n'est pas le premier champion à le faire. Une des citations de casse aussi le quatrième mur :"'You only need to click one, fool !'" ('Tu as seulement besoin de cliquer une fois, idiot !') * Draven est le deuxième champion après à citer une personne vivante : "'Après ça, Sjokz a intérêt à m'interviewer.'", ce qui est une référence à la journaliste du eSport Eefje Depoortere. * Sa citation "'Worth'" est en référence à une mémétique des joueurs généralement utilisée après une mort qui implique que la mort du joueur était justifiée (mourir juste après un Premier Sang, par exemple). Skins *Avant l'information de fuite du skin Gladiateur en version bêta publique, un concept de Skin pour Draven "FireDancer" a été publié par le joueur Spookypatrol (utilisateur deviantART Dargonite) dans le forum officiel nord-américain. Cinq employés de RIOT ont exprimé leur intérêt à l'idée de deux threads séparés. ** Le skin est également utilisé pour célébrer la localisation italienne du client, le 24 Mars 2013. * On peut le voir sur l'illustration des skins SKT T1. * Ce skin ressemble au personnage de Buzz de la série de jeu vidéo Buzz! (jeux de quiz à thèmes). * Ce skin est en référence au job que pourrait avoir Draven, comme pour . * En incluant ses citations de sélection, dit "Draven" 54 fois à travers toutes ses citations. * Ce skin devait à la base être légendaire (à cause des nouvelles animations, les voix et plus...) mais Riot a décidé de le sortir pour le prix permanant de 975 RP, comme * Il partage ce thème avec , , , , , , , et . *Ce skin est probablement une référence à la franchise Monster Hunter. *Il partage ce thème avec et . Relations * Draven est le petit frère de . Ils sont tout les deux connus pour être nommés les Frères de Sang. ** Draven demande des conseils à son grand frère. ** Draven et Darius sont des frères compétitifs. Ils désapprouvent généralement tout les deux la façon dont l'autre vit sa vie. Focus Artistique & Musique 500px|centre Références Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Draven cs:Draven/Galerie de:Draven/Skins & Trivia en:Draven/Skins es:Draven/SkinsTrivia pl:Draven/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Draven/SkinsTrivia sk:Draven/SkinsTrivia